A printed circuit board is an electronic component that enables a variety of devices to be mounted thereon or the devices to be electrically interconnected by integrating metal lines therein. As technology has advanced, printed circuit boards having various functions and forms have been manufactured.
Due to fast information technology progress, the propagation velocity of the signal has been regarded as an important parameter in electronic appliances such as portable terminals, laptop computers, etc. Since the printed circuit board that is formed by forming a circuit pattern on a copper clad laminate uses electric lines as signal propagation media and the electric lines are mainly formed of conductive metal such as copper and the like, there is a limitation in propagating a tremendous amount of data.
Recently, an optical printed circuit board technology in which an optical waveguide is formed on an insulation member has been developed. In order to realize the optical waveguide through which light passes in the optical printed circuit board, optical fiber using polymer and glass fiber has been used.